The Phoenix, the Sword and the Tunnel
by bigo4190
Summary: The life of two children is about to get more interesting then they can believe, which for two students at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is saying something. Join with them in their first adventure into a realm far beyond their own.
1. Prologue

THE PHOENIX, THE SWORD, AND THE TUNNEL

**The Phoenix, The Sword, and the Tunnel**

By: bigo4190

Disclaimer: I do not own this. All the differing events and other changes are mine, but the original ideas belong to J.K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis

Speaking: "Blah"  
Thinking: '_Blah_'  
Original Book Scene Quoted: **Blah**

* * *

Prologue

** There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then –  
**** He had gone. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady **_**drip drip**_** of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.  
****Shaking all over, Harry pulled himself up. His head was spinning as though he'd just traveled miles by Floo powder. Slowly he gathered together his wand and the Sorting Hat, and with a huge tug, retrieved the glittering sword from the roof of the basilisk's mouth.  
****Then came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring. As Harry hurried toward her, she sat up. Her bemused eyes traveled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over Harry, in his blood-soaked robes, then to the diary in his hand. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.  
**"**Harry—oh, Harry—I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-**_**couldn't**_** say it in front of Percy—it was **_**me**_**, Harry—but I—I s-swear I d-didn't mean to—Riddle made me, he t-took me over—and—**_**how**_** did you kill that—that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary—"  
**"**It's all right," said Harry, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him **_**and**_** the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here—"**

* * *

"Harry, what's that bird doing?" Ginny had by now calmed a little more, and had spotted Fawkes, the Headmaster phoenix, swooping around over a tunnel at the side of the Chamber. At hearing his name, Fawkes trilled a little bit of melody, making the two feel much more at ease and shook his tail in such a way as to seem as if he was beckoning them over. "It looks like he wants us to follow him down that tunnel, but why on earth would he want to do that."

"I have no idea why Ginny, but we should probably do it. He may to things a bit unexpected, but they seem to turn out for the best, if you take him showing up with the Sorting Hat is any indication." Harry felt there would be nothing better to do than just leave, but something deep inside told him that he should trust Fawkes.

Ginny felt the same as Harry, and was about to say so when she looked at the face of her crush, the boy who had just nearly died to save her life, as it settled into a mask of resolve, and then turned to look at Fawkes who, as if sensing her hesitation, trilled another note of song, and Ginny felt that same deep knowledge that the right course lay off in that tunnel, guided by Fawkes. "Lets us go then, Harry."

Ginny pushed herself up off the floor, and together, she and Harry walked to the tunnel marked out by Fawkes. The gleaming bird seemed to look at them with approval before setting off down the tunnel, the two children following behind. After what seemed quite a long time, though was perhaps only 5 minutes, walking down the tunnel, their only source of light being the glow that came from Fawkes' feathers, the children came upon a dead end, with the wall facing them having 4 deep slots upon its face and above each face a jewel, from right to left a Ruby, a yellow Topaz, a Sapphire, and an Emerald.

"Well now what are we supposed to do." Harry was quite surprised that Fawkes had led them on this seemingly pointless journey, when Ginny piped up with an idea.

"Perhaps it is a door, and that sword you have is a key, it looks like it would fit into one of those slots. Do try and put it in, Harry." Harry realized, even as she said this that she had struck upon the answer, and raised up the Sword of Gryffindor and pushed it deep into the slot under the Ruby. There was a click, but for one agonizing moment nothing happed, then suddenly, the door was no longer there, the sword back in Harry's hand, and light spilling into the tunnel from the chamber beyond. After their eyes had adjusted to this great brightness the two stepped forward, but as soon as they crossed into the room proper, the door reappeared, shutting them inside.


	2. Chapter 1

THE PHOENIX, THE SWORD, AND THE TUNNEL

**The Phoenix, The Sword, and the Tunnel**

By: bigo4190

Disclaimer: I do not own this. All the differing events and other changes are mine, but the original ideas belong to J.K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis

Speaking: "Blah"  
Thinking: '_Blah_'  
Original Book Scene Quoted: **Blah**

Chapter 1

* * *

The two quickly spun around; staring in shock at the wall which had so suddenly reappeared behind them. After a few moments they realized two things: one, that the same slots were in the door on this side as the other, and two, that Fawkes had not followed them through.

"Why would Fawkes lead us into this room like that? What does he expect us to do?" Ginny was starting to get hysterical, so Harry quickly looked around the room for some clue.

"Maybe we are supposed to read that note? It's kind of in the middle of the room, and looks like it was left for however came into the room first." And indeed, lying on a table in the middle of the room, underneath the light (though no source for the light was visible) sat a note, made of old parchment that could have only survived as long as it seems to have by magic. When the two approached, the note glowed for a second, a brilliant red, flashing quickly to green, and then returned to normal. Harry, whose hands were still full, motioned for Ginny to pick up the note and read it. She hesitated for just a moment, and reached out and took the parchment:

* * *

_To those of you who find this, whether you are One, Two, or perhaps Four; Welcome._

_This Vault is a secret safe-vault, set up to preserve all of our, the Founders of Hogwarts, most precious belongings. To gain access, at least one of you must have called one of our swords to you. If it were any but my Sword, then I congratulate you on learning of your most distinguished heritage, if it were mine, that is, the Sword of Slytherin, then I congratulate you on being worthy of my true heritage, for my only blood heir was a bigot and maniac._

_Perhaps I should clear up what I am sure you hold as a few misconceptions. I, Salazar Slytherin, was a noble man, who welcomed all students with the gift equally, should they choose to attend; I was the most wary of muggle-born students, not because I felt them unworthy, but because I feared what their ignorant parents may do to them or to our society. But once a student chose to attend Hogwarts, they were all treated equally. These cautions were well-known, and for the most part, disregarded, until someone came forward claiming to be my heir and led a crusade against the muggles and muggle-born. Unfortunately this was true, by blood he was my heir, and due to an unfortunate accident with a rather delicate potion in the years after his birth, he was to be my only son. But he was not an acknowledged child, I did not know of his birth until the day he came forward claiming my bloodline. One night of foolishness in a pub had led to him, and his mother raised him, always telling him who his father had been. When his mother was killed during a sacking of their village by muggles, he devoted himself to revenge. With his appearance and beliefs, suddenly all but the other Founders believed me to share his beliefs, and I fled from Hogwarts, or so most believed. No, I stayed in the castle, creating secret passageways that allowed me to travel around the school unseen. Unfortunately, Godric's students were too adventurous, and Rowena too clever by far to allow these passages to remain hidden forever, and I slowly was forced into less and less space, until this vault, unable to be open by any but the founders and their heirs was my only retreat, for the Chamber beyond is one I vowed never to return to, after sealing that great brute away. Yes, that is right, my so called 'Chamber of Secrets' was not the place that I kept my dangerous pet to someday kill all muggleborns, but instead a prison, to hold a beast I could not abide to kill, yet could not allow to wander free._

_Now, onto the matter at hand, what you are here for, for none of us told our lines of this vault, and you have only found it now due to a great need for its contents. All the items have been charmed to best aid their master once claimed. In the case of armor, this means changing in size and style to fit the wearer. In the case of weapons, their size, and in some cases style, will adjust to you as well. Do not worry about the 'key' swords changing size; the slots for them are charmed to recognize them, no matter how they change. The greatest charms are that all the pieces, once they have recognized their current master, will always come to you when you need them, and in fact, you may have only entered this chamber by calling for your sword, even without knowing, before you had claimed it; also the weapons cannot cause permanent harm to their master, for the wounds will heal at an accelerated rate. For a master of the blood of its former master, the wounds will heal even as the cause is removed._

_If more than one has entered, but only one sword has been claimed, then hopefully, the charms on this note identified your correct inheritance upon your approach. Now that you are here, claim all of your inheritance, and then, may whatever power that led you here lead you on to your next destination. Be wary though, for the passage that slopes downward from the main Hogwarts entrance is not of my doing, and I was unable to enter more than a few steps before being stopped by some strange power. Should you feel the need to pass that way, I hope that you are prepared for great danger._

_Salazar Slytherin, Founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

* * *

"Well, that certainly caps it all, doesn't it? Riddle was full of it, and like everybody else, got the story wrong. Slytherin was just as good as the rest, and here we are, in the last place he ever lived, looking at the treasures of the Founders. And if I heard what you said right Ginny, and then according to that note, you would be the new Heir-by-magic to Slytherin. That sticks it to Riddle, he has the blood and a little parlour trick in Parsletounge, and you have Salazar Slytherins blessing and most treasured belongings." Harry knew, just by looking at Ginny, that she was not utterly thrilled by the news, but he could tell that the idea of sticking it to Riddle was pleasing.

"But what about you Harry that makes you the Heir of Gryffindor." Ginny was rather pleased, as if Harry needed anything else to be perfect in her opinion. "But what do we do now, I mean, should we actually take this stuff, people are probably worried about us."

"You're the one who read the note; we couldn't have come here if it wasn't for a reason, that's why Fawkes led us here. I think we should gather the things that have been left for us, and check out that tunnel."

"Are you sure Harry? I really think we should just go." Ginny may have felt unsure but she did go over to the corner of the room marked with green and brushed her hands over the equipment, watching it change form to fit her.

"Well, there is one way we can find out." Harry had gone over to the Gryffindor area and also watched as all the things that he was touching changed to fit him. "Just take the sword and open the door we came in through, if that's the way to go, I'm sure that Fawkes will be waiting for us."

Ginny took up Slytherin's Blade, and as it changed to work for her, she walked to the first entrance and placed the sword into the slot, and when the wall had gone, she looked out into an empty hallway. She turned to Harry, and he placed his sword into its slot in the other door, which vanished to show an up-sloping passage, with Fawkes fluttering just outside the door, waiting for them.

"I think that answers our question, Ginny. Come on, Fawkes is waiting." Ginny came over, the other door shutting behind her, but when as she was passing Slytherin's artifacts, Fawkes trilled, and motioned with his head to the armor, and then motioned from Harry to Gryffindor's armor. "I think—I think he wants us to put on the armor, Ginny." Harry takes a step towards the armor, then stops, as if remembering something. A look of concentration passes over his face, and then the armor is upon his body, tightened to perfection. He turns back to Fawkes, then says over his shoulder, "Well, are you coming Ginny?"

She stares at him for another second, then in a flash, the armor that had once belonged to Slytherin was upon her form, and she walked to Harry, and together they left The Vault of the Founders (as they would come to call it) and followed Fawkes a distance up the passage. After traveling a few hundred feet up the passage, a new tunnel opens up on their right, sloping steeply downward, so steeply they were afraid that at any moment it may drop off into a fall. Fawkes here turned and began his way down the tunnel. With a glance at each other, remembering the warning of Slytherin, the two follow. After going forward what could not have been more than 100 feet, they tunnel suddenly flattens out, and then goes up again. After a few feet, the children notice another light in the tunnel, this coming from further ahead. Just as they realize it is the opening of a cave, Fawkes disappears in a flash of fire.


	3. Chapter 2

THE PHOENIX, THE SWORD, AND THE TUNNEL

**The Phoenix, The Sword, and the Tunnel**

By: bigo4190

Disclaimer: I do not own this. All the differing events and other changes are mine, but the original ideas belong to J.K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis

Speaking: "Blah"

Thinking: '_Blah_'

Original Book Scene Quoted: **Blah**

Chapter 2

"Confound that bird! He has some plan of where he wants us to go, but leaves before he's lead us for more then a few minutes. And now that we're here, I doubt we can turn back. The tunnel will most likely keep us out, just like Slytherin couldn't enter, but now we're on the other side, who knows where we are." The two had by now come just to the mouth of the cave, and as their eyes adjusted to the bright, harsh light of day, they realized that the sun was beating down over a desert. "A desert? What kind of tunnel is this, we couldn't have walked more than 500 feet and we shouldn't even be at ground level yet." Ginny was beginning to panic again, and Harry still slightly uncomfortable around her in general, knew he couldn't handle her in a breakdown.

"Ginny. Ginny, calm down! Just because Fawkes has gone now doesn't mean anything bad, in fact, I'll go so far as to hope it's a good sign. He came when we where in the worst trouble, and has stayed nearby since. If he's left us now, maybe we're safe for a little while." Harry of course didn't feel nearly as confident as he sounded, but he did believe what he had said, at least in some small way.

Ginny draws a deep and slightly shuddering breath as she calms down. "I suppose your right Harry, but that doesn't mean I have to like the fact that Fawkes has just up and left."

"That's fine, but let's see if we can figure out why he led us here in the first place." With a nod from his companion, Harry steps out of the cave to lead the search for what ever the reason that Fawkes had brought them to this place was.

At first, the two found little in the area to show why they may have been brought there; nothing could be found around them save for a few more caves, though they did not enter those, for fear that they may lead them some other place, or perhaps lead to the den of some fell beast as foul as the basilisk so recently slain by Harry. Soon though, they found themselves growing uncomfortably warm in the armor they had been told to wear; and yet, as soon as this thought had crossed their minds, and before the thought of calling the armor off of them had occurred, they found themselves cooling off, though the oppressive heat of the desert sun still rained down upon them.

"Well, when Slytherin said that they were charmed to best aid their masters he meant it. Imagine, strong armor that isn't too heavy, and not to hot."

"Harry, it's magic; of course it's convenient. But we still haven't found anything that even remotely resembles a reason that we would _need_ to come, as Slytherin's note seemed to suggest us suddenly finding the Vault would mean." However, before Harry could even reply, they suddenly heard a sound in the distance. With only a quick glance, the two decide that perhaps they should go and see what was causing the noise, which had come again in the meantime.

As the two are reaching the peak of the next dune, the noise comes again, much closer this time, and suddenly they realize it is the sound of an animal in pain. When they can see down the other side, they find a man, if even that old, for he looked no older than 13, leading a wounded horse into the shade offered by the mouth of another of the caves that dot the area. The man looks up briefly and sees them, and quickly withdraws further into the cave, as if frightened.

"I don't think we can do anything to help him, but we should at least go down there." Harry squares his shoulders and begins a descent towards the cave, but Ginny stops him.

"Wait, Harry. Didn't you see; he seemed frightened of us? He can't be that much older than us, but we're wearing full armor, and just enough of the sun is behind us he probably has no idea what we look like."

"You're right about that Ginny, so what should we do, he might be frightened of us now, but who know what he may be going through, if we go down there without the armor, he could attack. We'll take it slow and try and show that we don't mean any harm." Again Harry begins toward the cave, but this time, Ginny follows close behind.

As soon as they reach level with the cave mouth and begin to approach, the voice of its occupant calls out: "Please, don't come any closer, I have nothing of value except my wounded horse."

"We aren't robbers, and we came down to see if we could help you." Even as Harry says this, he enters into the shadow of the cave and has to stop while his eyes adjust to being in the shadow once more. Once he could see, he knew that the boy in front of him was just that, a boy not more than a year older than Harry himself, and he realized, that the boy now could tell that he was in fact the older and larger of the people in the cave.

"What can you do to help me? It looks like you are younger than me, though you do have that fancy armor, and it is unlike anything I have ever seen."

"Really, we can't do much except offer extra hands, neither of us has ever cared for a horse. We came because we could hear your horse's cry's and we thought it would be the right thing to do to help." Ginny looked to Harry here, as if asking if she should tell the boy any more; Harry responded with a slight shake of his head. "Other then that, we really don't have much more to say, we only arrived in these parts early today, and no nothing about anyone, or anything in the area."

"Then you must have come through one of the mysterious caves, such as the one my grandfather tells of his grandfather coming through, along with the rest of the original members of our tribe." Harry and Ginny were stunned to hear that there were at least legends of others coming through caves such as the one that had brought them here. "Do you know of any way to go back, we have almost nothing here, but before we realized the terrible conditions of this place our ancestors had forgotten the location of the cave, and none they entered led anywhere."

"I'm sorry. We were lead into the cave by the pet of one of our teachers, and it disappeared as soon as we passed through the cave. From a note we found when entering the cave, I feel that we won't go back until we have done whatever it is we are supposed to do." Suddenly, a flash of fire in the corner of the cave above the horse heralds the arrival of Fawkes. "Speaking of our guide, there he is again." Fawkes swoops down to the horse, and begins to cry over the wounded ankle of the horse.

The boy starts towards his horse, but is stopped by Harry, "Don't worry, his tears heal, it's already saved my life earlier." Fawkes, now that the horse has recovered, turns to his charges and appears to nod. Lifting off the ground, he flies out of the cave and heads east, towards the mountain just visible in the distance. "I suppose that we're done here, and he wants us to go that way next. We may never see each other again, but I was glad to meet you. I'm Harry and this is Ginny."

"I am called Miraz, and I shall hope always that we meet again, so that I may repay your kindness. But I must warn you, though your miraculous guide bird may have no trouble, the land to the east is treacherous, and few that head towards the mountain come back, and they tell of the demise of their companions."

With these last ominous words, the two set off to wherever Fawkes was ultimately leading them too.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Phoenix, The Sword, and the Tunnel**

By: bigo4190

Disclaimer: I do not own this. All the differing events and other changes are mine, but the original ideas belong to J.K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis

Speaking: "Blah"

Thinking: '_Blah_'

Original Book Scene Quoted: **Blah**

Chapter 3

The two had traveled for several days now, and slowly the dusty expanse of desert was thinning as they progressed further east; giving way to rocky crags, that, if the bleached bones of many creatures, both human and non, to be found littering the bottoms of these parts, mostly out of sight, were any indication, this was the terrible obstacle that Miraz, the boy they had met in the desert, had told them about.

"I can see what Miraz meant by treacherous. But this is where Fawkes wanted us to go; see, there he is, flying back towards us over the rocks, almost as if he was looking over them, making sure the path he though was there actually went where he thought it did." Harry was looking out, watching Fawkes progress towards them as he said this to Ginny.

"I admit he's a smart bird Harry, and he does seem to be leading us, but I still do wonder if you're giving him too much credit." By this time Fawkes had drawn closer to the two, and, as though he had heard Ginny's comment, seemed to give her a slightly disappointed look. "Though, maybe I'm the one who seems to have the wrong of it here; sorry for not believing you Fawkes." The bird studied her intently for a few more moments, before nodding firmly. "We're always told that Phoenixes are smart creatures, but Fawkes is exceptional, the stories don't give the birds credit, or both."

Fawkes, looking quite appeased by Ginny's praise, circles once over them, then giving a small shriek, begins to fly back towards the maze of rock. "Best follow him then, Ginny." Without another word, the two continued on after the bird.

They quickly discovered that the path they were being led along, though passable, was still a dangerous path. The two found themselves being helped over another dangerous spot by the other, only to have to help them past the next spot in return. The awkwardness between them was mostly gone now, and the constant help the both required in these passes helped smooth away the rest of it. Ginny was finally losing her crush, something remained that attracted her to him, but she now stood beside him as a friend first. Harry as a result found himself identifying with Ginny more easily now; with her ability to talk around him now, the days began to pass in jovial banter and laughter, rather than the awkward silences of earlier.

* * *

After several days of passing through the harsh crags, Fawkes led them to a place that was almost suitable for camping; they stopped to rest, watching Fawkes disappear once more.

"He must be checking further ahead. Seeing what else is waiting for us."

"You're probably right Ginny. I've been thinking about everything that has happened since the Chamber, and I believe that Fawkes is leading us to…something. Slytherin said in that note that some great need would drive us to the Vault, and Fawkes is the one that led us in, so now he must be leading us to where we are needed."

* * *

It had been several weeks since they had enter the maze of rock, perhaps a month since they left the Chamber when they finally passed out from the maze once more, to find themselves at the foot of imposing snow-capped mountains. With just a single glance at them, Harry feels an intense dread take hold of him. "Why do I have the feeling that the easy part of the journey is over? Fawkes responds with a slow trill, one that sounds affirmative, but consoling.

They settled down to camp earlier that day, since it would not be good to attempt any of the mountain paths after sundown. As they settled down around the campfire, Ginny took a deep breath and turned to Harry. "Hey, Harry…Thanks."

"For what, Ginny?"

"For just being here; for putting up with me. I must have been a real pain earlier, what with my crush. But I can say now that you're my best friend. If you weren't here, I think I'd have gone crazy by now."

"That mean a lot to me, Ginny. And to tell the truth, If it had been Ron or Hermione that came with me, I think I would have gone mad by now. Don't get me wrong, they're great friends, but we're different enough that we would've driven each other spare by now." The two stopped talking now, no more words were needed. A a little later they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

About a week later, the two wayfarers had established themselves in the mountain passes, however impassable most of them seemed. They even began to think they had some idea where they were going; the path Fawkes had led them on led due east, terrain permitting. So, though they were dismayed when it happened, it was little shock to them when Fawkes once more disappeared.

"It seems we have to make our own way for now. Onward then, to the East."


	5. Chapter 4

**The Phoenix, The Sword, and the Tunnel**

By: bigo4190

Disclaimer: I do not own this. All the differing events and other changes are mine, but the original ideas belong to J.K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis  
Speaking: "Blah"  
Thinking: '_Blah_'  
Original Book Scene Quoted: **Blah**

Chapter 4

* * *

It had been nearly two months since Harry and Ginny had entered the mountains, and so roughly 3 since they had entered this strange world that they knew nothing about. They noticed that, thought they were no higher nor any further north than they had been a few months before, that the days had become increasingly cold, and the air held the distinct shill of winter in the last few days. Then, one day, they crossed to where they could see past the next mountain and beheld a castle.

"Well, there we have it, civilization once more. Though, I must say the ice makes the place look rather…uninviting; wouldn't you say Harry?"

"Once again, I am stunned by your skill at understatement, Ginny. If that castle were anymore uninviting, I would be tempted to believe the Dursley's had designed it." Yes, after the many months that they had traveled, Harry had told Ginny about his guardians. "It almost feels like that that castle is part of the reason why it's been so cold lately; or at least, is tied to it."

"What are you thinking Harry—evil witch that has cursed the land to suffer winter so long as she rules, and that is her castle."

"Sounds crazy, I know; but something like that Ginny. Lets get a little closer. This is probably another step on the journey that Fawkes sent us on; it is right in the path we've followed to get here.

* * *

Inside the castle, a quite unexpected thing was occurring. Two girls, one 8 years old the other 12, dashed about to the various statues; while on its own this is not too surprising, the lion that followed them, breathing life into the statues was. For this was the palace of Jadis, the White Witch, the one who called herself Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, and whose only true title was the Former Empress of Charn. And very soon, all the statues had revealed themselves as captured creatures, turned to stone by the Witch's evil magic.

* * *

The two young magicians approached the castle cautiously, and their reticence only increased as the drew closer, for not only was the castle appearance all the more intimidating up close, but the raucous din that now came from inside the walls of the courtyard—where only silence had been audible mere minutes earlier—made them uneasy. Suddenly, there was a great noise, and the gates came crashing down from the inside. The two were instantly alert when faced by what could only be a giant. But, they were confused when Rumblebuffin, for that was the giant's name, stepped aside and a great lion, with the two young girls from earlier, stepped forward to meet them.

The lion stared at them for a few moments, and then with an almost chiding expression upon his face, spoke to them. "You are late." The two stared at them, wondering how the lion could talk, and why he was expecting them. Seeing this, the lion signaled the two on his back off, before suddenly transforming into Fawkes and back. Now even his companions were speechless.

Finally, Harry gathered his wits…mostly: "F-Fawkes?"

"I am called by that name, young Harry. But in this form and in this place, I am known as Aslan. Come now, there is little time; I sense that the battle goes not as we would hope. Susan, Lucy, you two shall ride my companion here," nodding his head back at the other talking lion of their company, "and Harry, Ginny, you shall ride upon me. There is much I need tell you—Susan and Lucy know their roles, but you do not." After Harry and Ginny had climbed upon his back, the host of creatures took off, following the scent to the battle. As they tore across the landscape, Aslan spoke. "I am sorry that I have not told you sooner why it is that you were called here, but you were not ready then. You're time together in the wilderness, and perhaps the very air of Narnia, have matured you, and now I know you are ready. The castle we have just left is that of Jadis, the White Witch; her usurping power has kept Narnia frozen in winter for 100 years, and that enchantment has only lifted within the last few days in all place but here. Now, this group, that I have liberated from her stronghold, rush to join the battle against her. Yet, the risk is high that we will have suffered crippling loss well before this group arrives. You have your armor and weapons, and you must use them, I trust you to make a good showing of yourselves—though I would suggest you avoid the minotaurs is this battle."

* * *

Before the two could object, the group rounded the last bend to find the battle in full swing. The Witch's magic had turned many more creatures to stone upon the battlefield, though she now stood at the center of the field trying to use a stone knife to kill Peter Pevensie, brother of Susan and Lucy, who was barely holding off with his sword. Nearby, the fourth Pevensie, Edmund, was engaged against a minotaur. Knowing that their strength would do little good, the two young magicians still felt bound to help the young man against his fearsome foe. Even as Aslan tackled away the witch, the two swept over to Edmund, block a blow that would have surely killed him; with their closer proximity, they realized that his condition was poor enough that he shouldn't even be in the battle at this point. Supporting him, the two wizards fought their way out, unfortunately being obvious targets for what vile creatures still lived, and finally made it to a small support tent run by a talking female Beaver, where Lucy was treating the last of it wounded. When she saw her brother, who by now was a nasty green, she quickly dosed him with her magic cordial.

When the last of the wounded and stone-made had been cured, Harry and Ginny found themselves back at the center of the field, with Edmund in between, and Aslan himself knighted them. And, alongside the rest of the army, the two magicians swept off to Cair Paravel and found themselves the highest advisors and champions of the Kings and Queens of Narnia.


End file.
